Time of Our Lives: A Prequel to 'Situations'
by Kishiko Masago
Summary: Just a really long oneshot that chronicles Hakura Okonoyo's return to Japan. It details her arrival, meeting new friends and the foundation of the hostess club as well as Hakura and Kyouya's budding relationship.


She arrived at the airport with her head held high. The brunette female fidgeted with the handle of her suitcase, looking around. She had just arrived in Japan at her father's request. He had been there for a month and wanted to move back. His daughter, who stood in the airport looking like a salmon among piranhas, was waiting patiently for his arrival. Or, rather, his limo's arrival. Which ever came first. She sighed quietly, brushing some hair from her eyes. Her eyes were the same color as her hair, a shade of brown that resembled milk chocolate. She raised an eyebrow at two teenagers standing nearby .

The taller blonde held a sign that was most likely written completely in Japanese, though he hardly looked Japanese at all. The other was a black haired boy. His hair was tame and she thought she saw glasses resting on his ears.

_Who are these people?_ she thought to herself, squinting slightly. She shrugged, figuring they were welcoming a friend home from an international trip. After all, where she was standing was the international terminal. Only international flights were allowed in that area. She was tempted to walk over and talk to the group, but she knew she wasn't very social and would probably just end up looking like an idiot. So instead, she leaned against the wall, pulling out a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_.

Footsteps alerted her to movement and she looked up. There was now someone standing in front of her. She tilted her head to the right slightly, blinking.

"Can I help you?" she asked, brushing the bangs covering her right eye aside.

"_Pride and Prejudice?_ Interesting literature for a girl your age," he commented, smirking.

She laughed, shaking her head and closing the book. His eyes were a gray color, seemingly emotionless and empty. His skin was pale, like many of the people standing around there. He wore normal clothes for a teenager, though somehow, he made casual clothes look professional. His glasses had a thin frame and rested nicely on his face. His lips were twitched slightly into a smirk. He was good-looking, but seemed arrogant.

She rolled her eyes internally; another stuck up person, wonderful.

"It's not polite to speak of a lady's age, no matter what the situation. And for your information, I happen to like the classics. Werewolves, vampires and the like don't appeal to me whatsoever," she countered politely, putting on a smile.

Her smile was her mask. She would always wear one when meeting her father's important clients and always greeted them with a "happy-go-lucky" attitude. Really, she had no interest in business. She had aspirations to be a doctor, helping the sick and finding cures for diseases. Numbers, unless they were statistics related, were not her idea of a living.

"Oh, pardon me, you are correct. I sincerely apologize," the boy said, giving her a polite smile.

_Don't give me that crap, buddy. _

"It's alright. You know, I still don't know your name..." she said, her smile transforming into a sly smirk.

"Indeed you don't. Ladies first," he replied, bowing at the waist.

She chuckled quietly, mimicking his bow, "Hakura. Hakura Okonyo. And you sir?"

"Mistress Hakura! Your father is here," one of her maids called out.

"Ah, yes, just one moment!" she replied, looking at the boy.

"Kyouya," he said simply, smirking.

"Well, thank you for the interesting conversation, Kyouya, but I must be going now. Adieu," she replied, walking over to where a group of maids waited for her.

"Hm... Interesting indeed," Kyouya mused quietly.

"Kyouya! Get back over here! Jenette will be here any minute!" Tamaki called, waving his friend back over.

Kyouya walked back over to blonde teen, rolling his eyes. He had yet to meet this girl and had a feeling that she was just like Tamaki.

* * *

><p>Hakura walked into her room, looking around. It was empty except for a bed, a dresser in the corner, and a box sitting in the middle of the floor. She sighed, throwing her suitcase on the bed. She had to wrestle it away from the maids in order to carry it herself. She was so used to doing things herself that she refused help from the maids pretty much whenever they offered it. She started to put her clothes away, thinking to herself that she needed to get different clothes to fit in. <em>Wonderful... I hate shopping<em> she mused, huffing at the new dress that had randomly appeared in her luggage. Damn her father and his meddling! She was never super girly and hated wearing dresses because she had a larger chest size then most girls her age. Once she finished unpacking, she sat on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She was surprised that the school she was entering had no summer work for its students. Yet again, Japanese students were farther ahead of American students. She was glad to be home. She hadn't been to this estate since she had turned six. She smiled, closing her eyes and resting before her first day of school.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I have to wear this? Even someone fashion illiterate like me could tell you this is ugly..." Hakura muttered, looking at the hideous girl's uniform in the mirror on herself.<p>

It was yellow with a red ribbon at the end of the collarbone. Her face wrinkled in disgust but she continued getting ready. Once she applied makeup, she went downstairs for a quick breakfast of cereal before rushing out the door with her backpack in hand to her limo, which was waiting at the front door. She would have asked her dad to drive her, but he was busy at the moment and she figured if she was going to a school full of rich kids, she might as well blend in.

* * *

><p>Hakura walked into her classroom, a book tucked under her arm. She looked for her desk and when she found it, she sat down. She opened her book and started to read. She noticed a blonde girl coming towards her out of the corner of her eye. She let out an inaudible sigh. <em>Now the fun begins... <em>She kept reading, pretending to ignore the girl.

"Um, excuse me?" the girl asked.

Hakura looked up, "Can I help you?"

"Um... Well I wanted to make a new friend today and you looked kind of lonely so I thought..." the girl started.

The brunette chuckled, "You want me to be your companion for the day? I'm not so sure about that. I'm not really the most interesting person to be around..."

"But you seem nice!" the blue eyed blonde interjected, holding her hand out, "I'm Jenette."

The brown eyed brunette blinked, shaking the other girl's hand with a smile, "Hakura. A pleasure to meet you."

The other girl returned to her seat and Hakura smiled to herself. Today was going to be a lot better than she thought, now that she had an acquaintance to accompany her

* * *

><p>Well, that is, until she realized said acquaintance wasn't in <em>any <em>of her classes. _I am such a failure..._ she mused absently, watching all of the so called "smart people" in her Literature class socialize and totally ignore the teacher's frustrated cries of "Shut up and pay attention!". She sighed, opening the book they were _supposed _to be reading. She blinked, forgetting all of the Japanese she had learned as a child. She managed to pull out a dictionary and start to translate by hand. The teacher loomed over her desk, coming close to her ear.

"Miss Okonyo, what are you doing?" the sensei asked, glaring at the young student.

Hakura jumped, "G-Gomenesai, sensei! I was just translating the chapter to English, because my Japanese is a little shaky..."

The teacher smiled, "Well, I'm glad to know someone's listening to me."

Hakura sighed, pushing her hair behind her ear, looking down at the book and her paper and continuing to translate.

Nearby, a blonde haired boy noticed the teacher's movements and followed her with his eyes. The girl she was talking to must have been new, because he had never seen her before. She was a pretty girl, average height for a 14 year old. Her hair was chocolate brown and rested about her shoulders in gentle ringlet curls. He couldn't see her eye color very well, but he thought he saw brown eyes on her. She was tanner then the rest of the class as well and the uniform she wore was crisp and clean. It looked slightly odd on her, but Tamaki figured it was just because of her beauty. He felt something come down on his head and winced, looking up.

Sure enough, Kyouya stood in front of him, retracting his fist from Tamaki's head.

"You shouldn't stare, Tamaki. It's not polite," Kyouya scolded, sitting next to his best friend.

"I know, but beauty is to be marveled at, right my dear?" Tamaki asked the girl next to him, who blushed and swooned.

Kyouya rolled his eyes. How he ever became friends with this moron, he would never know. He shook his head, glancing at the girl that Tamaki had been looking at a second ago. He had to admit, she was pretty... and slightly familiar. He brushed it off as nothing important and went back to his desk and began reading where he had left off.

* * *

><p>Hakura was so glad by the time lunch rolled around. She was so hungry, it wasn't even funny. She strode over to the lunch line, unnoticed by most of her peers. Jenette was nowhere in sight and those two boys who had been staring at her in Literature were nowhere to be found, either.<p>

And yes, she had noticed them staring. She was highly perceptive, a trait she had inherited from her mother. She smirked; if those boys thought they were going to get her attention, they had another thing coming. She always tended to play hard to get, especially when it came to boys. After all, most of them were suckers for her big brown eyes and her "sweet" personality.

When she reached the front of the line, she ordered a tuna sandwich. The people behind her in line laughed and later told their friends about "the freaky new kid". The chief, though he was confused, complied with her order and she took the food, all but running to a table in the back corner of the room to eat her lunch alone. She didn't want to be tormented; not again. She blushed, eating the food quietly as she read the book in front of her.

Footsteps alerted her to an unknown presence at her table. She looked up, seeing the blonde boy from her Literature class staring right back at her in a confused way.

"Can I help you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why are you here all alone, Mademoiselle?" he asked, grabbing her hand and placing a kiss on the back of it.

Hakura removed her hand from his grasp, glaring at him. She didn't appreciate being interrupted when she wanted to be left alone. She was ready to slap him when he suddenly ran off. She huffed, hoping he was gone for good. She picked up her sandwich, only to take one bite of it and feel sick because the tuna was so rich. She put it down and continued to read. By the time she was done five pages, the blonde had reappeared with a friend. When the annoying voice spoke once more, she groaned internally and looked up.

"Back to annoy me again?" she asked, placing her book aside and leaning on her arms.

"Annoy you? How could you say such a thing, darling? You're such a lonely girl. You should allow someone special to warm your icy hea- OWWWW!" Tamaki started, before receiving a [hard] kick in the shin from Hakura, who glared murderously at him.

"Your efforts are fruitless, sir. I have no interest in your company, thank you," she said curtly.

"Tamaki, I suggest if you want to keep your whole body intact, I suggest you don't mess with this girl. She's obviously not falling for your charms," Kyouya added, picking up the book Hakura had been reading.

Hakura looked at Kyouya a moment, then back to Tamaki. How were these two even remotely friends? The blonde was such a clueless idiot and the obsidian haired male was obviously perceptively intelligent.

"Can I help you boys with anything else? If not, could you please leave me be?" she asked, looking at Kyouya.

Then she remembered the boy she had met at the airport. _"Kyouya." _She laughed at herself, shaking her head. How could she have not known? Kyouya smiled at the girl knowingly. He could tell she remembered their fateful encounter in the airport.

As Tamaki started to walk away, Kyouya handed Hakura a piece of paper and saying, "Come to Music Room 3 after school. We can talk more there."

Hakura smirked, taking the paper, "I will."

* * *

><p>Sure enough, Hakura found herself outside of Music Room 3, waiting at the doors. She kind of wanted to open the door at that moment, but at the same time, she wanted to wait. Her impatience grew after five minutes and she opened the door. Roses flew into her face and she sneezed as sparkles surrounded her. She blinked, trying to see through the whirlwind of glitz and glamour.<p>

"Wow. Impressive," she commented after the entire club extended their welcome.

"Why thank you! I'm very proud of m-our host club!" Tamaki said, earning a glare from Kyouya when he attempted to say 'my'.

"I haven't met the rest of you before, so allow me. I'm Hakura Okonyo, a first year in high school," Hakura said politely, bowing.

"Ah, so that's your name! My name is Tamaki and I'm in your Literature class!" Tamaki cheered, trying to hug Hakura but she stepped aside, letting him fall to the floor, whimpering.

"I'm Mitskuni and this is Takashi! We're second years in the high school," a small blonde with big brown eyes said from atop a very tall black haired male's shoulders, "Just call me Honey and him Mori."

Hakura turned to the two identical looking boys who were dressed in what she presumed were the middle school uniforms.

"I'm Karou and this is my twin brother Hikaru. We're third year middle school students," Karou said, sounding apathetic.

"And I'm Kyouya Ootori. I do believe we've met before, but I figured I'd re-introduce myself," Kyouya said, smirking.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Is there a particular reason you're all gathered here with a bunch of other female students?" Hakura asked, looking at Kyouya.

The "Shadow King" of the host club laughed quietly, shaking his head. He guessed that she had tuned Tamaki out when he went on one of his mini-rants. As all the other hosts dispersed, Hakura leaned against the wall, looking at Kyouya.

"You look awfully familiar. And not just from the airport the other day. I feel like I know you from before then," she mused aloud, looking at him.

He looked at her, racking his brain for remembrance. He had seen a face similar to hers, but it had been years ago. She too recognized something about him that made her think long and hard. They both shrugged it off, thinking it just an odd inconsistency.

"As do I. I can't seem to remember though. Pity," he agreed after a while of silence, "I should get back to the guests. Care to sit with me?"

Hakura laughed quietly, smiling a little, "Sure, I'd like that."

Hikaru elbowed Karou and pointed to Hakura and Kyouya, "I think we're starting to see the blossoming of a relationship here."

Karou smirked, "Indeed we are..."

* * *

><p>"I have an idea! We should form a club like those boys in Music Room 3!" Jenette cheered, hugging the blanket Hakura had given her to her chest.<p>

Hakura raised an eyebrow, "And who on earth would want to form a hostess club with the two of us?"

Jenette smiled, "I know the perfect people! I met two second years today, Akita and Keiko. Akita said that she would help us out, but we would have to learn sign language so Keiko could talk to all of us and vice versa. And then I ran into a pair of twins who were third year middle school students! It's perfect!"

Hakura laughed, losing herself in her history textbook. It was right around winter exam time and Jenette had come up with the crazy idea of a hostess club the previous night. Jenette was only at the Okonyo estate to "study", but with Jenette, studying could easily be forgotten for idle chatter or crazy ideas. Hakura shook her head, ready to throw in the towel. This book made history seem so _boring_, as if whoever wrote it had no passion for history at all. She closed it, standing up and stretching her numb limbs.

"Do you want some tea? Hopefully it won't fuel any more of your crazy ideas," Hakura said, laughing.

"Sure! I'd love some tea. And my ideas are _not _crazy!" Jenette said, smiling, then huffing.

Hakura laughed wholeheartedly. The last time she had laughed like that was with her childhood friend, and doing so after so long made her slightly nostalgic. She had to admit, the idea was crazy, but it seemed like wholesome fun. Besides, she had no business aspirations, so it wasn't like she'd gain a bad reputation for being the treasurer/vice president of the club.

"Whatever you say~" Hakura sang as she walked out of the room to make some tea.

* * *

><p>Jenette smiled proudly at her work. The room cleaned up very nice, despite not being used since ancient times. Hakura stood in the doorway, using her sleeve as a sweat rag. She was <em>so <em> burning the uniform after she graduated. She walked over to Jenette, smiling.

"Now all we need is the rest of the club!" the blonde giggled, hugging her "best friend".

Hakura sweatdropped, awkwardly hugging back, "Yep."

__Things can only look up from here.._. And no matter what, I'll always stay true to my promise. _

**_Fin_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Okay, so I decided to to write this really really _really _long oneshot to kind of explain some of the Hakura's relationships with some of the other characters in "Situations", my other story that features these same characters. I didn't have time to be detailed in the story itself, so I decided to write this as a supplement. You could call it a sort of prequel. Well, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope after reading this, you choose to read "Situations". If not, this is an enjoyable little fic all on its own. Thanks for listening to my rambling and I also hope you click that little review button at the bottom of the page. I could use some constructive criticism or praise, whatever you want~


End file.
